


work done well

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Susan Vasquez, Background Vaz/Pam if you squint, Backstory, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fictober 2019, Gen, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, everyone knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The power of positive reinforcement should not be underestimated. Or at least that's what Agent Vasquez hopes, because shouting at various combatants has worked outgreatso far for National City's infrastructure.





	work done well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Star

Vasquez has seen a lot of success over her career, success that followed her as she moved from active duty to a support role in an organization so blackbook most of the CIA hadn't heard of it. The siege of the last coffee machine standing at the old desert base, for one, went down in the annals of the DEO as a decisive victory. Keeping her actual, pre-Area 51 and all its assorted alien-flavoured craziness, career in the dark is another win in her books, especially when the five variants currently in circulation in the water-cooler rumor-mill and the cell block C betting pool that they persist in think she doesn't know about manage to make her look better than she already is. Underwater rock-climbing through the caves of a dormant vulcano does sound interesting, but she thinks she'll leave the trapped scientists for another day even if she does get the time to try it out.

In more … official endeavours, she's the first on call for riding herd on Danvers and the rest of the A-team, and she does it well.

None of her previous accomplishments are quite as tricky as being volunteered to head the initiative to reduce damage to the city's infrastructure that occurs pretty much every time they deploy. Officially, it's been kicked along from City Hall, via the byzantine paths of federal bureaucracy, in order to save the city budget, which it would help. _Technically_ ... and it'd also do wonders for paperwork, but really it's to cut down visits from Hebert, who just happens to control the Unions of National City in a nice, not at _all_ like the mob way. Which would probably be less scary if it _were_ sarcastic. Hebert likes the work they provide, but he's fond of the city's infrastructure more.

There have been previous attempts in that direction by various parties, but aliens are not made more likely to co-operate by threats of none too subtle punishments. Especially when the DEO has only just stopped tossing aliens in its cells for the crime of existing anyway. The particular subset who'd believed that everything understood English is you shouted loud enough - miraculously uneaten by lions - had their day too. Rather short, by a day nonetheless. Once Supergirl starts working with them that goes double. The only thing that causes more destruction than one semi-indestructible alien fighting is two of them, but Kara - it's hard not to know with the way the Director was Ms. Danvers-ing when they first brought her in (and the way Danvers herself almost drove half the retrieval team to taking sick leave just to get out of her cross-hairs when it turned out that the effects of kryptonite lingered) – improves their capabilities so much its allowable. Not to mention if she were cut loose she'd take a leaf out of her cousin's book and cut them out in turn. And things would still get blown up, bludgeoned, and freeze ray-ed to death.

After an afternoon of collaboration with the DEO's incident records in general and Pam in particular, Vazquez has a damage scale that doesn't – quite – go all the way up to an extinction level event, if only because if that does in fact happen she won't have to be around to deal with it. There are silver linings in all things, even if it doesn't seem like it when it's her dates that get caught in the crossfire.

After each engagement at the lower end of the scale, each of the personal involved get gold silver or bronze stickers, a certain amount of which equal pizza, on the government's buck. It's truly amazing how quickly Blue team discovers that there are ways of opening doors besides kicking them in. The way things are going, they may need to put in a request for more varied reward system. And someplace to put all the pizza boxes.

Kara tries, she really does, but with enemies of one shade or another throwing her around, and through, every other week, she misses out on the gold star more often than not. She seems quite pleased, regardless, when she's awarded the red sticker that for some reason goes as the alternate to bronze in National City's craft stores.

It's not like Supergirl has any trouble getting discount pizza. Not when she's the first on scene literally every time a food joint experiences trouble.


End file.
